


Short and Sweet

by xiuixing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuixing/pseuds/xiuixing
Summary: Short drabbles of moments in the Haikyuu boys' lives!





	1. Kisses

“Oikawa!” Oikawa turned around, “Oikawa, you can’t ignore me all day.”  
“Sure I can! It’s not impossible ya know?”  
“I’m sure it is Oikawa considering the time that I ignored you--”  
“Ha, ha, you can shut up now,” Oikawa said as he put his hand over Sugawara’s mouth.  
Sugawara pushed Oikawa’s hand off of his mouth, “Yeah, no, I’m good.” Sugawara smiled, and Oikawa immediately thought that was the most beautiful thing he had seen that whole day.  
“Wow.”  
“What?”  
“Your smile--”  
“Don’t you even dare--”  
“Your smile is beautiful.”  
“You cheesy bastard.”  
“I’m your cheesy bastard, Sugawara.”  
“Oh my God, Oikawa!” Sugawara lightly punched Oikawa’s arm. “Why do you do that?”  
“Do what?” Oikawa said cheekily. When Sugawara looked ready to smack him again he answered, “I do it because you’re you, and you’re a cheesy bastard sometimes too.”  
“Stop being so cheesy. What is this? When did you become cute?”  
“I’ve always been this cute.”  
“No you haven’t--”  
“Admit it.”  
“No--”  
“Admit is,” Oikawa was on top of him and looking extremely pleased with himself. Sugawara leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He definitely didn’t hate being able to do that. He loved being able to kiss Oikawa, it was one of the things only he was allowed to do. The kiss started out gentle and warm, and it got a little less gentle the longer they kissed. The warmth was still there the whole time. It was a silent sign that no matter how much they teased each other, they’d still love each other with all their heart. Sugawara was sure that if that silent sign stayed, they’d stay. He was sure everything would be fine.


	2. Hugs

“Tsukki, we have to get to practice!” Yamaguchi said as he tried to drag Tsukishima from the classrooms all the way to the gym; keyword being ‘tried’. Yamaguchi couldn’t drag Tsukishima outside of the classroom, much less get him to the gymnasium. Yamaguchi wanted to go to practice, but he needed to get his best friend to go too. It wasn’t the same without him there, so Yamaguchi had to get him there.   
“Yamaguchi, what are you doing?” Tsukishima asked. He was fully aware of what his friend was trying to do, but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of succeeding when he wasn’t even trying.   
“We need to go to practice, Tsukki.. Come on,” Yamaguchi was whining since he wanted to get to practice earlier than normal, but it wasn’t going to happen. “I wanted to get there earlier.”  
Tsukishima pulled his arm out of Yamaguchi’s grasp and wrapped both of his arms around a very frustrated Yamaguchi, “Let’s head to practice then, hm?”   
Yamaguchi was shocked, but he ran after Tsukishima so that he could be at practice at the right time, "Tsukki, wait up!"


	3. Dates

“Iwa-chan! Guess what I found!”  
“Oh my God, not again.” Iwaizumi was getting fed up with the constant ‘ideas’ his best friend had. They never were good ideas, or necessarily bad, they were just annoying to Iwaizumi.   
“Yes, again! I found a date!”  
“A date?” Iwaizumi looked confused for a moment, then he asked again, “A date?”  
“Yes, Iwa-chan, a date. Just let me go grab it.”  
“It? What?” Oikawa was long gone before Iwaizumi was even able to question him anymore than he had.  
Oikawa came back as soon as possible with a grocery sack, “It’s in here!”  
“I refuse to believe your date is in a plastic sack, Oikawa.”  
“No! It’s not my date, Iwa-chan. It’s not even a person.”  
“Then what the hell is it?”  
“A fruit!”  
“What.” Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, “You couldn’t be clear about it because--”  
“Because I thought you knew I played volleyball too much for me to get a girlfriend. It happened once before you know,” Oikawa innocently said as he grabbed the dates out of the grocery sack for the two of them to try.


	4. Love

Love. That was an emotion Kenma had almost no experience with. His friend, Kuroo, on the other hand had fallen in and out of love so often that Kenma didn’t know if it was a good thing or not. He wanted to believe it was. The only love he knew was familial love, but Kuroo knew more about the romantic side, and Kenma was curious to say the least. He was always caught up with the latest in the relationship Kuroo happened to be in, and when those relationships ended it was only Kenma who could cheer Kuroo up.   
“Kuroo?” Kenma asked when Kuroo was over one day.  
“What’s up?”  
“What does it feel like to be in love?”  
Kuroo choked on the drink he had been drinking at that time, “Love?” Kenma nodded. “Well, love--if you don’t mind the cliche answer--love is a great feeling. It’s realizing you’ve met this person you don’t think you could live without. It’s like noticing that they’re there for you and when you know they love you back it’s a great feeling.”  
“Do you think you’d ever fall in love with a friend of yours? Or would it always be strangers? And is there a certain type of person that you fall in love with?”  
“If I really liked a friend that much then maybe, I don’t normally fall in love with strangers but some do, and if you’re talking about a gender, no, I don’t date one specific gender. Why are you asking?’  
Kenma blushed, “I don’t know what it’s like.”  
“You don’t know, and yet, you’re the best relationship and breakup counsellor I’ve ever had.” Kuroo said with a smile.  
“Thanks, Kuroo.” Kenma saw Kuroo get up and walk behind where he was sitting on the ground. Kuroo sat right behind Kenma, leaned forward a bit, and hugged him.  
“Make sure to tell me when you’ve fallen in love with someone, Kenma,” Kuroo mumbled into Kenma’s shoulder.  
Kenma thought to himself that maybe he had known what love was all along, and that person was sitting with him on the floor of his bedroom playing video games. "Maybe I have fallen in love, Kuroo." Kenma said aloud as he leaned into Kuroo's hug and continued playing his game.


	5. Cats

“Suga!”  
“Yes, Daichi?”  
“I found,” Sugawara looked concerned, “a cat.”  
“You found a cat?” Sugawara was extremely confused. He hadn’t expected a cat--a friend from when they attended Karasuno, maybe--but a cat?  
“Yeah. See?” Then, Daichi pulled a cute, tiny kitten out of his jacket. “It was cold outside and it was wandering the street and I didn’t want to leave it all alone out there--”  
“Daichi, how do you know if the cat is clean?”  
“I don’t. That’s why I also want to take an emergency trip to the vet’s clinic.”  
“You came back prepared didn’t you?”  
“Yeah,” Daichi smiled awkwardly and then scratched the back of his neck with the hand he wasn’t holding the kitten in.  
Sugawara walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll call the vet. You go feed the cat.”  
“Feed it what? We don’t have any cat food.”  
“Oh yeah, tuna will work for now, so go,” Sugawara lightly pushed him into the kitchen. Sugawara grabbed his phone and quickly looked up the vet clinic and scheduled an appointment for as soon as possible. Sugawara decided to go see how Daichi was handling this new kitten, and he wasn’t disappointed. Daichi was standing there holding a plate of tuna for the little kitten on the counter. “I don’t think it needs that much tuna, Daichi.” Sugawara laughed, and then he walked into the kitchen to help care for the new member of their household.


	6. Hands

It was simple--Bokuto loved to hold hands. Akaashi knew it, the team knew it, and the world probably knew it too. He wasn’t subtle about it. He always wanted to hold hands with Akaashi. No matter the circumstances or the time of day, they were probably beside each other holding hands--nothing more, nothing less. Bokuto was the needy one out of the two always going around trying to find Akaashi. Akaashi was more reserved, but he loved it when that happened. They held hands in public since it wasn’t an awkward thing for anyone to see, but behind closed doors they were able to kiss as well. Akaashi was sure that, if they could, Bokuto would kiss him out in public too--he was just that kind of person. Bokuto would always hope Akaashi didn’t mind him holding his hand most of the time. Akaashi didn’t know that just by holding his hand, Bokuto felt grounded to the world. Akaashi didn’t know, and for the moment, it wasn’t a pressing issue that needed addressed. Bokuto was sure Akaashi didn’t mind normally, especially when Akaashi held his hand just as tightly as he held his. Both of them found holding hands to be the best thing they could do, so they did it as often as possible.


	7. Skating

They were walking disasters. They couldn’t stand upright, and they kept running into the other people who were with them. To sum things up, Hinata and Kageyama couldn’t skate, at all.  
It wasn’t a surprise to their friends, their friends took them to the skating rink purely to watch them fall and trip over each other. Ice skating had never been a strong suit of theirs. Sure, you could hand them a ball and a quick set and hit could be done, but ice skating was unmarked territory. That was the only reason their friends from Karasuno brought them to the rink with them; they all knew Hinata and Kageyama couldn’t skate. Sure, they knew it was a mean thing to do, but they all needed the entertainment and they figured Hinata and Kageyama should learn to skate at some point.   
“I hate this,” Kageyama said as he finally got back up after what seemed to be his twentieth fall.   
“Can we leave?” Hinata said, more as a joke than anything else.   
“I doubt they’ll let us,” Kageyama answered, while looking over his shoulder at their friends.  
“Yeah, I think so too,” Hinata said as he fell and tried getting back up again.  
“We should really address the whole ‘friend’ thing they have going on here.”  
“Agreed.”


	8. Time

Where did the time go?   
It was a thought Oikawa was constantly plagued with. He hated thinking about it. Iwaizumi wouldn’t be going to the same college as him, and it hurt him.  
Where did the time go?  
Oikawa hated to think about it. He was going to miss Iwaizumi. Who was going to put up with him? It’s not like he could find a friend like Iwaizumi anywhere.   
Where did the time go?  
Would they have progressed into more than friends by the end of college? The end of the school year? At any point in their lives? Or was OIkawa such a prick that they’d never be able to stand each other in anything other than friendship?  
Where did the time go?  
“Oikawa? Hey, snap out of it,” Iwaizumi said as he shook Oikawa in an attempt to wake him from his dream state.  
“Hm? Oh, we’re still at school right.”  
“Oikawa, look, I know we’re going to different colleges, and I don’t even know if you’d want to try this out, but I wanted to ask if we could try dating. Even with us going to different colleges and all.” Iwaizumi rambled on, which wasn’t like him, “Sorry, I’m not acting like myself, but I just wanted to know if you’d want to try, or if you’d rather a friendship.”  
“Yes.”  
“You would? I heard long distance is hard--”  
“Yes.”  
Wherever the time went, it didn’t matter. Everything was fine as long as Oikawa had Iwaizumi with him.


	9. Strings

It was as if they were connected by a string; a little red string that connected them in everything. Sometimes it tangled, and other times it straightened out. Nothing was ever simple, finding those strings were frighteningly difficult. Tsukishima knew that finding those strings was hard, but when he found his string connected to his best friend he thought he was being lied to. He couldn't believe it was that easy. It couldn't have been. His other friends could never find theirs. His parents sometimes even lost sight of theirs, but for some reason that red string of fate wouldn't leave him alone. It would show up wrapped around everything--marking where Yamaguchi walked. It was getting to the point where Tsukishima needed to tell Yamaguchi, but he didn't know how. After a thorough search on the internet he found something to say.  
“Yamaguchi!”  
“Yeah, Tsukki?”   
“Don't you hate it when you're in a relationship with someone and they don't know it?”  
“Tsukki, what was that--oh my God, you did not,” Tsukishima nodded, “how come I didn't notice.”  
“I dunno, the string is all over the lamp post over there though,” Tsukishima said as he pointed back towards where they previously were.


	10. Books

“You should be studying, Oikawa.”  
Oikawa fell back on the grass and threw his arms behind his head, “I don't want to. I'll be fine.”  
“I come to visit your school on my break just so I could help you study, and this is how you let me help?”  
Oikawa nodded, “Of course it is. Did you actually expect me to want to study?”  
Sugawara shook his head, “No, but it was a nice thought to entertain.” Sugawara threw a book on his stomach. “Look, I've marked the pages you need to study. It shouldn't be that hard considering you ‘know everything’ already.”   
Oikawa look up at the sky and refused to pick up the book, “But I don't want to study. Besides, I have volleyball after scho--”  
“If you want to get into a good college you need to study for the entrance exam.”  
“I'll get a volleyball scholarship.”  
“You can't always fall back on volleyball. You know that right?”  
Oikawa nodded his head, “Of course I do. I could always hope though.”  
Sugawara grabbed the book off of Oikawa’s stomach and threw it on his chest, “Now read.”


	11. Boxes

“Daichi, you can bring that last box over here!” Sugawara yelled from the other side of their new house.  
“Got it!” Daichi said as he moved towards Sugawara and gently set the box down in front of him.   
“Now all we have to do is unpack,” Sugawara sighed as he started to go through the box Daichi had just set down.   
“What's even in that box? All it said was fragile.”  
Sugawara looked up at him, “It’s a memory box, Daichi. I keep a whole lot of stuff in here, so I figured we could take a break from unpacking.” Sugawara smiled and then started his search through the box.   
“Oh, I see. You're being lazy,” Daichi teased.  
“Exactly. I, Sugawara Koushi, am being lazy. Now, seriously, let's look at this. It'll be great!”  
Daichi and Sugawara looked through the memories Sugawara had stored over the years. He even had stuff from when he was really tiny (Daichi snickered at Sugawara when he cooed over himself). The day had started out hard, they had to move from their apartment to their new house. It was an exciting day for them, but also a really stressful and tiring day. They both wanted to sleep the rest of the day away, but they figured they should unpack first.   
After looking through the memory box that Sugawara owned, they started to finish unpacking. It took them around three hours to unpack, but most importantly they got the bed set up. “I'm sleeping,” Sugawara said as he flopped onto the bed.   
“Me too. See you in the morning.”  
“See you in the morning.” They smiled at each other and then they shut their eyes.


	12. Beds

As Bokuto and Akaashi got older, both of them learned to love their bed more and more. It was a source of comfort at the end of a long day. It was that one place where they told each other everything. If there was a pressing issue, they normally said it to each other in the bed while holding hands.  
Holding hands was a close second to their beds when they were growing older. Bokuto still loved holding hands so he'd always ask if he could hold his hand during their school days.   
Bokuto loved everything about Akaashi. Akaashi loved everything about Bokuto. If you asked them to pick who they thought their soulmate was they'd say each other.   
Whenever they told each other they loved the other, they always said it in comfortable places.   
Their bed in their house was one of the few comfortable places in their home, but that was fine to them. Everything was okay so long as they had each other. They could brave the whole world as long as the other was with them.


	13. You

Hinata knew it was hard for Kageyama to speak sometimes. He knew his classmate wasn't the best at communication, and he was okay with that. Hinata knew when to help and when to not. He was always painfully aware of where Kageyama was when Hinata was with him. Hinata was always worried for him, and Kageyama didn't want him to be.   
"You." Kageyama said aloud one day.  
"Who, me?" Hinata pointed at himself.  
Kageyama nodded, "You. You're always worrying about me. Stop it. It can't be good to worry so much."  
"I'm afraid that's not possible, Kageyama. I'll always help you for as long as we know each other."  
Kageyama was skeptical, "Knowing each other means forever, Hinata."  
"I know. I'm going to help you forever." Hinata thought for a moment, "Or until you don't need my help anymore."  
Kageyama was slightly shocked, "Oh."  
"And that's all you had to say?"  
"Yeah."  
"Kageyama, we really need to work on your social skills." Hinata rubbed his forehead and sighed.  
"As long as it's you, I don't mind."


End file.
